In The Middle Of A Gun Fight
by Faitily-Yours
Summary: Please read even if you don't know the people. Its good I have been told. rated M for slash yaoi Lemon and Lime will be presant, Frank and Gerard fic. Ferard. Frank is killed by Gerard's buddies only forced to come back to save Gerard from himself. And fo
1. Dead

**this is a My Chemical Romance(MCR) vampire/ghost Fiction. for those who don't know them I beg of you please read it! I will explain the characters in the story so far in this AN. I have eleven pre-written Chapters so so far these are the main characters that are important. Please do read! Ferard. Frank/Gerard**

**Gerard Way - Main Character. (Lead singer of MCR)**

**Frank Iero (eye-year-o) - other main character. (Backup guitarist and scream vocalist of MCR)**

**Mikey Way - Gerard brother. (Bassist of MCR)**

**Ray Toro - Gerard best friend. (Lead guitarist and backup vocalist of MCR)**

**Bert McCracken - Gerard's friend. (Lead singer of The Used)**

**Pete Wentz - you'll see. (Lead guitarist of Fall Out Boy)**

**Davy Havok - you'll see. (Lead singer of AFI)**

**Missing characters so far - Bob Bryar - you'll see. (drummer of MCR)**

**Okay, Thanks for your time. Hope you guys do read :3**

* * *

Nothing in this world is real. How will I even know if even myself is real? If I'm really here thinking this as I sit on what seems to be a dirty bathroom floor in what I presume to be my school?

My bruises start to show and replay the memories I gained from this morning beatings. Those damn bastards, they really did it to me this time. I sighed, what I believed to be a sigh and looked across the way to the sinks.

Nothing could be real, if it was something would stop this from happening. Nothing could possibly happen to a me this horrible. I must not be real. A fucking ghost some might say.

And as I sit here and drift away I see the light come into my view. My eyes droop with a heavy burden and I think about all the times I had, had it worst. No. This was defiantly the worst. They didn't even give me a chance before they called me fag and threw me onto the ground. I was silent as they stripped me of my hearing and voice. A tight hand I remembered was around my neck as they entered me.

You would think that they would be the fags for raping me, a guy, and all. Oh, yah. They called me a girl too. I guess I deserve that. I was only trying to be different from the others and showing my true colors by wearing a girls black shirt that said "You wish" on it. I mean seriously. It had nothing to promote myself as being a girl, even if it was bought from the women's side of Hot Topic.

Might as well end it now.

I can feel the blood from around my throat where they slit it surround my hips and feet as I was scrunched up naked on the floor.

I was never good at good-byes. I never really did much good in saying hi either. Crap.

What if I wasn't accepted into a beyond because my sins?

I was gay. Big no-no.

I had to live. Had to save myself from an everlasting ending walking this fucked up earth.

The light became stronger and I started to whimper.

No.

No, I wasn't ready.

I didn't redeem myself yet. I need...I need to save my soul.

I saw a figure come through the brightness.

Mother?

"Frankie, dear." Mom! "I know your not ready. This ending is not one for you." She's right.

I was light. Light as a feather. Maybe I can stand to hug her. I brought my arms to my side and lifted myself with ease. Wow. That was easy. But as I got closer to her I noticed something was missing. I looked back to make sure I didn't forget my iPod or something.

But instead of finding random clothes and item from my pockets strewn where I just got up from I found I didn't get up at all.

I froze as I realized my body slumped backwards against itself and looked so deafly pale I could have been dead. Wait.

I was dead.

I'm dead.

"Mom." I crocked out.

"Baby, its okay. A vampire has agreed to save your body if you save his human brother." Vampire? Now I was sleeping. Only when I slept did I hear I dream of vampires and such. "You know him in fact. Mikey way? And his brother Gerard." Mikey!? My best friend since grade three Mikey! No way was this real. If I thought it was fake before, boy was I wrong.

"How-" I tried through a horse voice.

"Don't worry how. I just want you to save his brother. Its your job in this universe. Your job to save this man who will save the world."

"But mom, I want to be with you now!" I retorted.

"Frankie! I need you to do this, Mikey needs you to do this! Gerard needs you, the world needs you!" I gapped at her before nodding slowly.

"What's going to happen to my body?" She looked over at my dead, deformed body. I could faintly remember the pain that I was feeling not only moment ago.

"I will take it to Mikey, he will bite it and make it a vampire body. Then when you're done it will be given back to you." I was nodding the whole time until she said the last part.

"When I'm done? Can't I have it now?"

"No. Frank, you would be a vampire and if you were to be close to Gerard while a new vampire you would eat him. He's no normal human though. He is a destined vampire and one to save the world." She was now holding my shoulders to keep me up.

"Can he can see me though? How will I help him?"

"Since birth you have had a natural attraction that brought him to you. He has been watching you for years without you knowing. Because of this other worldly attraction he can see you. It was set up by the 

elders, and there for there is no exception to this rule." I understood nothing that was coming out of her mouth. Other worldly attraction? Rule? Elders? He been watching me, really? I feel so flattered!

"Now I will send you to him." She grabbed my hand and we were all of a sudden in a dark room. "Good luck, my love." And she left.

"Mom!" I screamed and reached out a hand to where her hand used to be. I cringed as I felt the pull of air that was created when the door flung open. A guy came in.

His long black hair hung loosely around his face and his frozen honey eyes made me melt in place. He was taller than me and had on black and red clothes. His black skinny jeans and black wife beater was accented with a blood red tie all brought together with a black hoodie with a skeleton on it.

Stumbling towards the bed, I noticed that was black too, he tripped on his own feet and fell upon the cushions of his blood red couch just to the left of his bed.

He giggled. "Oopsies! I missed!" he giggled again. I smiled at his antics then frowned when he pulled out a small bottle of vodka that was almost gone. He gulped the rest down until he held it above his head trying to force the last drop onto his tongue. I sat beside him, wondering if he noticed me yet.

He looked up at me, strait into my eyes.

"Why is wittle Fwankie in my woom? Soodent he be wiff Mikey?" He said straight to my face. The I heard muffled steps up the stares. Mikey.

"Gerard, why are you drinking, you know its bad and its going to kill you one of these days Gerard! Your going to fucking die! Were scared for you Gerard, you're going to end up like Frankie!" Mikey screamed at Gerard from his doorway.

"Fwankie? Wats wong wiff Fwankie?" Gerard questioned through a laugh.

"Frankie died this morning Gerard! He fucking died cus you homophobic friend slit his fucking throat!" Mikey was getting really emotional, but I could totally see through it. His heart wasn't in it. He knew I wasn't really dead, but he needed to get the idea into Gerard's head. It was totally working.

"Wa-wat? Burt Fwankies wait hewe!" he exclaimed his laugh becoming more nervous and confused.

"No Gerard he's not! He fucking dead cus of your fucked up friends!" Mikey screamed back.

"What the fuck Mickey, I swear to god if you fucking with me I will remember and I will kill you!" Gerard tried his hardest to yell at Mikey through a slur.

"Gerard, if you weren't always on your fucking drugs and alcohol you would fucking understand it when I fucking told you when my fucking friend was fucking dead!" Now Mikey was getting truly angry through his facade of grief.

Gerard stated strait ahead until Mikey huffed off.

We sat there for an hour, him hanging his head and steadying his breathing to try and push away his drunken self to understand.

"So is that what you're doing here? To say good bye? How did you find out I loved you?" This took me by surprise. He loved me? Is that the connection my mother spoke of? Love? No. Of course not. He's just drunk out of his mind and high off of his ass.

"Gee, I'm here to save you. You're drunk and you don't know what you're talking about. Go to sleep." I tried to pick his arms up but at the last minute remembered I was a ghost. However I still tried and succeeded to my amazement.

"How-How did you pick me up?" Gerard questioned me.

"I-I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Can...can Mikey see you?" Yes.

"No, only you."

"Okay." He tucked himself into his covers and shut his eyes, getting ready for his massive hang over. "Good, I get you all to my own." He whispered.

This one I could get used too.

TT

His sleeping form lay strewn across his large queen size bed. It was a wonder he didn't fall off.

I didn't feel sleepy which was different but welcome considering I didn't sleep much when I was alive. I sat on the couch next to Gerard's bed and watched him.

I wonder why I never noticed him before. I was always at Mikey's house and yet I never truly saw Gerard. He was really messed up. I remember Mikey would come to my house on occasions and cry in my arms about his brother for hours before he fell asleep in my bed.

But then again I never noticed Mikey as a vampire. This could not get through my head. He never acted like a vampire, he never ate blood and his meals of pizza and coke would stay down and keep him satisfied for what I knew.

Gerard whimpered and flipped over onto his side curling into himself.

Then there is the question of my mother. How could she know what's going on? How did she know Gerard and Mikey? I didn't actually bring Mikey over until she died in grade four and I really needed someone to lean on.

Vampires, ghost and whatever else there was. Elders...what were those? It was a lot to take in all at once and I was getting thoroughly confused as what I needed to do.

But then I look back at Gerard and I know I need to be there for him. What does he go through everyday? What have I missed in the years I ignored the drunken rambling from upstairs? I needed to know. I'll check him for cuts and bruises maybe I can see what I'm dealing with right now.

I stood up, still not used to feeling light as a feather. Sauntering over to his limp body I took his arms and held them up to my face. I looked so pale I was glowing and compared to his skin, I matched his scars. Yes, scars galore, but non of them looked like he did it himself.

They were all jagged and looked like he had stuck his hands in a rose bush and started to tare all the thorny vines out.

Gerard, Gerard, Gerard. What am I going to do with you?

I sighed looked at his legs and torso that was so lovingly open to my look as he only had a pair of boxers on know. Apparently one could undress in his sleep. Shit, he's trying to take the boxers off.

I wanted to check his body, but not that much! I grabbed the hem and held in place while he messly struggled to take his boxers off. He moaned in frustration and started to talk...well kinda it was really hard to understand him.

"Fanky, don' yu wan me to tak yu?" I stared shocked at him. How could he...oh my god. He's having a wet dream! ...About me! I looked down to confirm my suspicions and unfortunately my ghostly elbow was right above his now hard member. "Fankeeeee." He moaned and my arms lowered my elbo brushing against his hard on. He moaned deeply.

I had to get out of here. I'll come back when he's done, or maybe a little later. Maybe in the morning I'll wake him for school and get him and by that time he won't know what happened, nor the fact that I knew.

I walked backwards towards the area on the wall where I knew the door was. I knew I was getting close so turned around to open it only to trip on my own feet and fall right through it.

Oh yah, I'm dead. I cam walk through walls...damn. I groaned and looked up to see long legs.

"About time." I heard Mikey's voice sounded above me.

"Oh, so you can see me?" I questioned truly confused and wondering.

"Yah, all mystical creatures can see each other." He stated simply. "Well, I might as well say this right now. I'm so sorry for not telling you about my... being." He said in a truly sorry voice.

"Ya, tones of help you are." I said getting off the floor and walking with him into his bedroom where we both sat on his unicorn bedspread.

"Well, if I told you what would you have done?" Good point.

"Point taken."

"But this is serious Frank," He only called me 'Frank' when it really was serious, "Gerard's life is on the fast track to death. And when a vampires dies before becoming a vampire we can't bring him back." I must of looked really confused because he sighed and continued. "The Way family has been a vampire family since the beginning of time. Last century when out town in Italy found out about our...ancestral be comings...they kicked us out. They didn't know how to kill us so they sent us away with the other settlers to America where we settled.

"When we are born, we are born human. When we prove to our parents that we are truly strong enough to become a vampire they will include us in the secret and bite us giving us the virus. I proved myself when I was fourteen. But Gerard, not knowing the requirements and secret, went into drugs, alcohol, and sex. He ruined his chance with mum and da. Soon enough they became so embarrassed they left us here alone." I nodded truly understand for now.

"Gerard is still spiralling down ward, and that's where you come in. In every vampire life there is a counter life. One that, if needed, can show that vampire the way and save him from the evils of Satan. Gerard need that now. If he doesn't turn before he turns twenty he will be by the devil himself. And forever will Gerard do the biddings of Satan." I nodded again.

"What do I need to do?"

"Show him what he's missing out by being sober and get him to quit everything he's on. You are his intentional everything. You're his everything Frankie, don't mess this up." But...do I have to spend all my life with him now? I mean if I'm his everything does that mean I always have to be there? What if I found a girl and wanted to settle down. I mean, how will I ever carry on the Iero line unless I find a wife!

Certainly Gerard could not produce children, nor could I. Cus only women could do that vampire or not.

"You will not be givin your body back until Gerard is safe and well. Unless you fail, I will have to. Because you can't do much about that when you're a spirit. I need you to do this Frank. Do you understand me?" I stared at him and nodded relentlessly. "Now, remember I still have to pretend to be human but you have to make sure he understands you're dead...oh and I have to be kept a secret."

"I get it already!" I screamed at him, realizing I could of woken Gerard up so I started to laugh. Mikey smiled at my stupid antics. "See yah Michael!"

"Two can play at that game Franklin." That little fucker!

I heard a load deep moan of my name. Then heavy stepping and grumbling. Gerard cleaning himself up now wasn't he. I turned to Mikey who just shrugged then laughed at the horrified look on my face.

The rest of the night I spent watching Gerard in all his glory. Immediately I was drawn to his peaceful look while asleep. His face so childish, like a cherubim. So sweet and innocent looking. I wanted it to last forever, however the clock said seven thirty and school started at eight.

I poked his face. "Gerard." Nothing. "Gerard..." I whispered in his hair my breath ghosting across his face.

"You little fucker! Get your lazy ass up and wake the fuck up!" I screamed in his ear, slapping his back for the extra affect. He jumped out of bed, literally.

"Fuck!" He groaned.


	2. Pick Up the Phone Fucker

**Okay, Thanks SO much for the review I got. Its a big thing considering band fics aren't that nig on FF. But I do have this fr you and as soon as I got the review I was like. "Dude, just for you."**

**So thamk you to DarkeningSkye who gave me my first review on this story. And here is the next chapter my dear.**

**-Meggy**

* * *

Gerards sleeping form lay strewn across his large queen size bed. It was a wonder he didn't fall off.

I didn't feel sleepy which was different but welcome considering I didn't sleep much when I was alive. I sat on the couch next to Gerard's bed and watched him.

I wonder why I never noticed him before. I was always at Mikey's house and yet I never truly saw Gerard. He was really messed up. I remember Mikey would come to my house on occasions and cry in my arms about his brother for hours before he fell asleep in my bed.

But then again I never noticed Mikey as a vampire. This could not get through my head. He never acted like a vampire, he never ate blood and his meals of pizza and coke would stay down and keep him satisfied for what I knew.

Gerard whimpered and flipped over onto his side curling into himself.

Then there is the question of my mother. How could she know what's going on? How did she know Gerard and Mikey? I didn't actually bring Mikey over until she died in grade four and I really needed someone to lean on.

Vampires, ghost and whatever else there was. Elders...what were those? It was a lot to take in all at once and I was getting thoroughly confused as what I needed to do.

But then I look back at Gerard and I know I need to be there for him. What does he go through everyday? What have I missed in the years I ignored the drunken rambling from upstairs? I needed to know. I'll check him for cuts and bruises maybe I can see what I'm dealing with right now.

I stood up, still not used to feeling light as a feather. Sauntering over to his limp body I took his arms and held them up to my face. I looked so pale I was glowing and compared to his skin, I matched his scars. Yes, scars galore, but non of them looked like he did it himself.

They were all jagged and looked like he had stuck his hands in a rose bush and started to tare all the thorny vines out.

Gerard, Gerard, Gerard. What am I going to do with you?

I sighed looked at his legs and torso that was so lovingly open to my look as he only had a pair of boxers on know. Apparently one could undress in his sleep. Shit, he's trying to take the boxers off.

I wanted to check his body, but not that much! I grabbed the hem and held in place while he messly struggled to take his boxers off. He moaned in frustration and started to talk...well kinda it was really hard to understand him.

"Fanky, don' yu wan me to tak yu?" I stared shocked at him. How could he...oh my god. He's having a wet dream! ...About me! I looked down to confirm my suspicions and unfortunately my ghostly elbow was right above his now hard member. "Fankeeeee." He moaned and my arms lowered my elbo brushing against his hard on. He moaned deeply.

I had to get out of here. I'll come back when he's done, or maybe a little later. Maybe in the morning I'll wake him for school and get him and by that time he won't know what happened, nor the fact that I knew.

I walked backwards towards the area on the wall where I knew the door was. I knew I was getting close so turned around to open it only to trip on my own feet and fall right through it.

Oh yah, I'm dead. I cam walk through walls...damn. I groaned and looked up to see long legs.

"About time." I heard Mikey's voice sounded above me.

"Oh, so you can see me?" I questioned truly confused and wondering.

"Yah, all mystical creatures can see each other." He stated simply. "Well, I might as well say this right now. I'm so sorry for not telling you about my... being." He said in a truly sorry voice.

"Ya, tones of help you are." I said getting off the floor and walking with him into his bedroom where we both sat on his unicorn bedspread.

"Well, if I told you what would you have done?" Good point.

"Point taken."

"But this is serious Frank," He only called me 'Frank' when it really was serious, "Gerard's life is on the fast track to death. And when a vampires dies before becoming a vampire we can't bring him back." I must of looked really confused because he sighed and continued. "The Way family has been a vampire family since the beginning of time. Last century when out town in Italy found out about our...ancestral be comings...they kicked us out. They didn't know how to kill us so they sent us away with the other settlers to America where we settled.

"When we are born, we are born human. When we prove to our parents that we are truly strong enough to become a vampire they will include us in the secret and bite us giving us the virus. I proved myself when I was fourteen. But Gerard, not knowing the requirements and secret, went into drugs, alcohol, and sex. He ruined his chance with mum and da. Soon enough they became so embarrassed they left us here alone." I nodded truly understand for now.

"Gerard is still spiralling down ward, and that's where you come in. In every vampire life there is a counter life. One that, if needed, can show that vampire the way and save him from the evils of Satan. Gerard need that now. If he doesn't turn before he turns twenty he will be by the devil himself. And forever Gerard will do the biddings of Satan." I nodded again.

"What do I need to do?"

"Show him what he's missing out by being sober and get him to quit everything he's on. You are his intentional everything. You're his everything Frankie, don't mess this up." But...do I have to spend all my 

life with him now? I mean if I'm his everything does that mean I always have to be there? What if I found a girl and wanted to settle down. I mean, how will I ever carry on the Iero line unless I find a wife!

Certainly Gerard could not produce children, nor could I. Cus only women could do that vampire or not.

"You will not be givin your body back until Gerard is safe and well. Unless you fail, I will have to. Because you can't do much about that when you're a spirit. I need you to do this Frank. Do you understand me?" I stared at him and nodded relentlessly. "Now, remember I still have to pretend to be human but you have to make sure he understands you're dead...oh and I have to be kept a secret."

"I get it already!" I screamed at him, realizing I could of woken Gerard up so I started to laugh. Mikey smiled at my stupid antics. "See yah Michael!"

"Two can play at that game Franklin." That little fucker!

I heard a load deep moan of my name. Then heavy stepping and grumbling. Gerard cleaning himself up now wasn't he. I turned to Mikey who just shrugged then laughed at the horrified look on my face.

The rest of the night I spent watching Gerard in all his glory. Immediately I was drawn to his peaceful look while asleep. His face so childish, like a cherubim. So sweet and innocent looking. I wanted it to last forever, however the clock said seven thirty and school started at eight.

I poked his face. "Gerard." Nothing. "Gerard..." I whispered in his hair my breath ghosting across his face.

"You little fucker! Get your lazy ass up and wake the fuck up!" I screamed in his ear, slapping his back for the extra affect. He jumped out of bed, literally.

"Fuck!" He groaned. "Mikey, get the fuck away you little-" He looked back up as I stood above him. "Frank? What are you doing here..."

I could hear Mikey pretend to walk up the stairs and bang on the door.

"Gerard, I don't want to go to school...call in for me please?" Gerard looked taken aback.

"No! You have to go to school Mikey!" He yelled back.

"Gerard, Frank's death has me in a bit of a rut, please?" His voice sounded pathetic as Gerard's eyes widened. His glazed over look gave him the look that told me he was remembering everything from the day before.

"Gerard, remember only you can see me." He looked spaced out so I sighed deeply picking him up. This scared him more than last night.

"Your hands! Their cold!" I laughed.

"Der, I'm dead!" He knitted his brows together.

"Why won't you leave me alone? I mean you were here last night. And now this morning. Are you gunna follow me all day?" I nodded with a grin.

"I'm only here for you."

I said this only thinking of trying to keep the secret...well a secret. However the realization dawned on me.

I'm only a tool used to save someone who truly is important.

I'm like a hammer to jam the all important nail into the wall to keep the painting up. And when its all done I'll be put back into the shed. Forgotten until I need to put another nail in the wall of life.

Fuck.

"Hellloooooo!" Gerard was waving his hand in front of me and I snapped back into reality. "Jesus, you're the most annoying ghost ever." This he mumbled under his breath when I realized I was standing on his boxers and his hand can't go through me like everything else.

"Oh sorry."

This might just be a very long...however long it is until he turns twenty.

**For every comment or two I will update. I will do this until I have run out of pre-written chapters...but I have a while to go soo...ya comment!**


	3. Tell Me I'm A Bad Man

Do ever think sometimes that time goes so slow that you think its standing still? Well being dead I have all the time in the world, which just invited the world to make sure it took as long as possible for me to get through my day.

I thought we would bnever/b get out of the house. Gerard would slowly drag his feet down the stairs; me at his heels. Ever so slowly he would grab the carton of milk and chug it. Then when he reached for a beer my face contorted in horror as I struck his hand.

"Bad Gerard! Bad!" I felt like he was a puppy and I was his master, beating him down for going to chew on the sofa.

"Fuck off, you're not my mother." He spat at me harshly. Why was he being like this? I though he liked me...loved me even.

Maybe it really was the booze and drugs making say that last night. Or maybe I was just hoping that maybe he did, cus deep down inside I wanted him to love me. Maybe...

Stop it Frankie. You don't like Gerard. You were merely born and created for the sake of Gerard's duty to the world. You're nothing but a hammer to this wall of life.

This whole world is messed up though. Gerard's a vampire-in-training-sessions ... hahaha, he's a VITS!

Well now that I got that over with, I might as well think of something else while I try and keep this cold beer from Gerard's hands. I faintly remember last night and the events before. If I truly was made only for the use of Gerard then what was my mother? Cus she can't of just had a kid that was meant to be a vampires saviour and not know about it until death. That would just add confusion to this new found world.

I heard a deep melodic laugh then, "what you thinking about so deeply?"

"Huh?" I questioned him and I realized we were walking to the school, the beer still in my hand.

"Well, I tried to get the beer from your hands at first to drink it. But then I noticed the time and then I tried to get you to put down the beer. But you wouldn't. So I shrugged it off and started on my way to school. You mindlessly walked with me, beer still in hand, and scared a little girl away. She was yelling about floating cans..." He raised an eyebrow in my direction with a smirk on. Oops.

I dropped the can, remembering that I was invisible and resumed my place next Gerard.

"So what were you saying about what you were thinking about?"

I frowned, "I was thinking about how...depressing the life I was given was...is...had been?" Now I did it, confusing myself I mean.

Gerard looked even more confused.

"Never mind." He shook his head dramatically and stepped back into place on our way to school. But I wasn't going to school...so where was I going?

"Jesus, if you stop me from drinking again I will...will..."heh, you can't hurt a ghost. Its me who can make up the threats. Not him.

"Gee, if drink and I can't stop you I will take over your body and strip you down naked and run through the halls. For all the world to see your ...glory." I said the last word nodding my head in the direction of his crotch. He quickly flew a hand to cover it.

"You can do that?" I nodded. God I was getting tired of walking...I wonder if I can float...or at least slide across the floor like the ghosts in the movies do.

I stopped abruptly and tried to see if I would just start moving. I didn't.

Darn. This is going to take some practise. I closed my eyes and really concentrated on floating, moving, ianything!/i I felt even more feather light then usually so I peeked my eyes open. My feet dangled underneath me and I was floating! I was really floating! Oh my god, Gee! Look!

And then I feel to my ass and heard the most beautiful laugh ever. I looked up at Gerard with a frown set in place. He was laughing so hard his eyes were closed and people were passing by him staring weirdly. But he didn't care he just kept laughing. When he finally looked at me his face fell into a smile that showed he found what he really liked.

"You're cute when you pout."

"Yah, and your sexy when you moan my name." I said quickly trying to get back at him. His eyes widened.

"You-You..."

"Were there? Yah, in fact, I helped you get off." Making up a huge lie as I went along.

"when did-"

"I leave? After you moaned my name the third time." His mouth opened and closed like a gapping fish.

"I-Idaidabu..." He mumbled incoherently.

"I was totally joking Gee...I left as soon as you started getting hard and mumbling." I said matter of fact. I didn't have to get embarrassed in front of him. He's the only one who could see me at the moment. Why not make the best of it?

I smirked, this could be fun. He blushed deeply and started on his way to school again.

When we got there I was surprised to say he didn't go towards the lockers, not at all. He walked straight by the halls and went out the back door. I burrowed my eyebrows.

What's he doing?

"Hey Fro Man. What we up to today." He said walking up to a guy with a brown ...well fro.

"School." I interrupted and he slapped his hand up to my face pushing it away.

"Well I was..think..ing..Gerard? Are you okay? What are you doing with your hand?" He questioned.

"Oh uh nothing. What were you saying?"

"I was saying go and get some booze, sit in our 'place' and write some shit." He, I noticed, looked very much like Gerard only the band shit he was wearing was much more hard-core...and his hair was like a science experiment gone wrong.

"Then lets blow this popsicle stand!" Gerard said enthusiastically.

Xxx

We had been walking for twenty minutes after hitting the liquor store and we were off to what Gerard and Ray called their 'place'.

I noticed the forest around the town came closer and closer. I guess were not going back to school for the day.

"Gerard, we shouldn't be here. We have to go back and get you an education." I whispered into his ear.

Swatting his hand back it collided with my nose and I heard a sickening snap.

"Fuck Gerard!" I screamed clutching my broken nose, he looked back in horror as he realized what happened.

"Frank! What were you doing?" He snapped in my direction.

"Cowering from your blow of super-manly powers dickwad!"

"Gerard your infatuation with Frank is getting out of hand. Now you're seeing him? Haven't you heard, he like died yesterday." Ray said as a mater of fact way with a hint of worry.

Gerard snapped back to attention and continues on his way through to his 'place'. I wasn't worried about my nose, its just a nose right? But the look in Gerard's eyes when he saw what he had done caught my eye.

He was worried.

Over me.


	4. Take This To My Grave

I had gotten over my injury easy, it was the look on Gerard's face that left me standing in my place. He kept his eyes and head turned towards me while walking away. He stumbled a couple of times but kept his eyes on me.

Why was he doing this to me? He was trying to get me to care about him. Care about me care about him.

He's just a bastard. Why would he even hit me in the first place. I'm his fucking Frankie-fairy and he's being a total jackass about it.

God, listen to me for a change. Yet here he was walking away from me with the same look of worry.

"Gerard you freaking me out. Stop staring out there." Ray said grabbing Gee's chin and spinning him around.

"Sorry...I have some inspiration now though..." Inspiration for what?

We continued to walk through to the woods, nearing a small creak, as I could hear it slightly. Coming up to a small pond type thing and an even small waterfall.

"Heaven-on Earth..." Gerard whispered to himself. A guy with really long brown hair, I learned later his name was Bert.

Nodding, Ray grabbed out his backpack and withdrew a sketchbook and pad of paper. Then he ran over to a large boulder and pushed it to the side. In it wake was a small cave and that's were he brought out a guitar.

Looking back at Gerard he was already working diligently on the sketchbook. I sighed and sat down next to him, watching as he made an outline of what looked like a person. Bert just sat there with his own pad writing away.

"Ray, write this down." Ray nodded again grabbing the paper.

i "Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets"/i

Have you ever heard some music that when you heard it, it was like a breath of fresh air? Or how your heart would just clench with anticipation for more? How during it you found it hard to breath and after you were panting as if you had held your breath in the whole time?

That's how I felt right this minute. Listening to Gerard's soothing voice turned into an even more soothing, however rough version of himself. It was as if I was seeing him for the first time now.

i"I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through and  


I would drive on to the end with you  
A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full  
And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running"/i

His longish black hair hung over his face in a sensual way. His pale skin was glowing in the early morning sun. His deep brown eyes, captured me yet again. But this didn't keep me from checking his body out the rest of the way. He wasn't extremely muscular, yet he wasn't fat. However he wasn't terrible skinny like Mikey, he was just right. Perfect enough to have a...well me, fit into his arms.

I can't believe I'm thinking this. He doesn't actually like me does he? He knows that I'm the tool he needs to be great. He knows everything.

"Gerard..." My whisper fell upon deaf ears as Ray swung his guitar around.

"Okay, and if I put this... " He played a couple easy cords over and over again. It was so slow to begin with but the cords put in made it all the better. "At the beginning and have that go over and over again. Then have bass have some different part like...this." He played the part made for the bass.

"Perfect, and the drums should be...like this." Using his voice Gerard re-created a drum and tried to create the part for it.

They spent the rest of the time doing this creating the whole song, fixing up the music and lyrics.

"I think it should be 'As snow falls on desert sky'" Gerard said, staying in firm place of his lyrics.

"But I just think that 'As tears fall and people die' would be just so much darker! And that way we don't seem like pussies!" Ray countered Gerard.

"Its not supposed to be dark! Its supposed to be romantic, its a fucking love song!" Gerard started to get more upset now.

"I get it know! You making this for Frank aren't you!" Ray exclaimed a smile replacing his upset features. For me? Why? Oh my god, is this about him loving me again? How can so many people be mislead?

"Shut the fuck up ass-wipe! It is not!" See I told you!

"Gerard, I know you liked Frank...a lot. But he's gone now...you have to move on. He wouldn't want a gay-nerdy-drunk-goth. Nobody does." Never have I heard someone like these guys talk about how they were unloved. Never.

"I...I'm going home now."

"Gerard, please don't go..." Ray started but Gerard started to run. I chased after him, I couldn't just leave him. I needed him with me, here to tell me it was all a lie.

"Gerard! Stop, please just talk to me!" After a while he started to realise he ran into the wrong direction and stopped. He started to laugh. It wasn't a happy laugh though. It was the kind of 

laugh you laughed when you realised nothing was ever going to change and you were stuck. It was kind of scary seeing him so crazy, yet he didn't stop.

No, in fact he fell to the ground laughing.

"Gerard..." My whisper was heard this time, for he stopped laughing.

"I wanted you. I wanted you so bad. I don't even know why, or how. But I did..." He started, "I wasn't very old when I had my first dream about you, ya know. It was when I turned fourteen. I thought I could hide it. From my brother, my parents, the world...you. But them Mum and Da left and I was alone to take care of Mikey. It just got worse and worse, my drinking. Soon I found you in my room...supposedly dead. And I had no idea what to do."

What was he talking about? Was he really in love with me?

I looked at his face, sitting next to his head. I realised how much of him I really liked.

For instance, his lips. How they just popped out off his face. How when he pouted his whole bottom lip would jut out. And how when he smiled they would be made smaller so that all his teeth could show off. I watched these lips I love so much as he talked non-stop to me. I don't think I was listening, or really watching as he went along.

I followed his perfect nose up to his eyes. They were just the perfect kind of brown. They just caught you and kept a hold as if you were in a spiders web. Only he wouldn't eat you he would just...kiss you?

I felt lips on mine. How is this possible? I'm dead, I'm a ghost. Yet Gerard...is kissing me. He didn't seem to mind that I was frozen cold to him. Or the fact that if someone were to walk by it would look really weird. However this stop didn't stop us from going farther. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip and I opened eagerly. Now I could feel other things.

Like his arms wrapping around me torso brining me into him. And my own arms around his neck to hold us in place as we fell over on myself. I didn't care about the ground, to me nothing was around me and it had nothing with the fact that I couldn't feel anything...except Gerard?

I could feel his soft lips move against mine, his fingers winding through my hair. I could feel ihis/i hair through my own ghostly fingers. How is this possible? How is any of this possible?

I needed to know, but nothing could change the want I had right now for him. And I had it bad.


	5. Crash The Cemetary Gates

Fire works went off, as corny as it sounds, the moment he touched me. We were sprawled on the forest ground and in the heat of a passionate make out session. I have never seen so much passion or love in Gerard's eyes they weren't even the normal honey glazed, they had green underlining. Almost as if the love and lust he felt at that moment was enough to change his eye color.

I had never felt more... I don't even know. I don't have a clue as to which emotion I was feeling at that moment. All I know was I felt special. To someone out there in the world. All my life I had been a nothing and as soon as I die, I become important.

He lowered himself down for another kiss and swiftly turned it into a tongue tie. Man this guy was quick. He lowered down, kissing my neck.

"Gee...Gee, stop. You can't...not with a ghost." He did as he was told. Lifting himself slowly off of me.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away. Now my brain hurts...this is so confusing, now that I think about it."

"Gee? Think? No wonder your brain hurts!" I said, joking around with him a little.

"O ha ha. You're so hilarious." We stood up and automatically started to walk out of the forest the best we could.

"I know. I'm special."

"Ya, Special ed!"

"Hey!" I slapped his arm playfully, and he laughed.

It wasn't long before we were back at school and he was starting to stress out.

"Frankie, I haven't been to a class for... three month I think... except art. What am I supposed to do?"

"Be yourself!" I pushed him from the behind to make him walk forwards. "I'll help you and... don't worry, we'll have some fun today." I winked hoping he would get the hint.

Five minutes later and we had finally figures out what his locker number was. Another five for the combo, and another ten for his next class. But what was even sadder was the twenty minutes we spent looking for Mr.Coswald's room for English. I wasn't entirely sure what my thoughts were at the moment.

But all I knew was, I was falling for Gerard. And fast. Every time I looked at his pale complexion I could feel my heart trip. When he would touch my icy skin my fall become faster. As if ever thing he did, ever step, look and breathe he took made my hurtle towards Gerard come faster and faster. I have never thought of it as this. As...anything.

I had always found Gerard as a recluse and morbid man. The mystery that was Gerard Way intrigued me to no end. Yet I let it slip into the night as my rounds of sleep became shortened by the lack of care of my body. The spilt blood was never in memory of Gerard, the hard alcohol was always for the cold 

hearted assholes of the daily society system. He just seemed...like me. Only not. His perfection was more pronounced and his problems just add to the beauty that could be called Gerard Way.

Nothing had set me off higher that the look on his face that night.

After hours of helping him cut habits(which means I got him to only drink one twenty pack instead of two), add education and multiply feeling we were set for a night full of sleep.

"Frankie?" He half whispered while he hugged his comforter to his lithe body.

"Yah Gerard?"

"Why are you with me?"

"To help...to save...to become." I had been working on this. Between his English twelve and art class I had decided to make a suitable answer when he would ask this. I found the most puzzling answer ever, and I knew it by the look Gee was giving me at the moment I said it.

"W-"

"Don't ask Gee. I'm here for you. But I'll be gone soon. Don't you worry." I couldn't help but get a mixed feeling from him. Like he loved me but his 'fuck-off-or-I-will-ironically-suck-your-blood' personality just told me...well to fuck off or he would ironically suck all my non-existent blood out.

"I...I don't want you to leave...ever." He was slowly nodding off. He probably didn't know what he was saying. "I want you to be next to me forever." He always said the craziest things while falling asleep.

"Of course Gee, whatever you say." His drunken lids fell in a deep sleep. I couldn't help but feel empty.

I didn't sleep. I didn't eat. I didn't take shits or piss. I never got hard anymore, even though I wish I could... but that's not the point. I just feel, that because I don't do things that normal people do ever minute makes me less of a person. Less of a human. And only people can love. Its not like a plant can be like 'I Love You! Have my acorns!' to the plant next to it. It just doesn't work out that way. But... but if Gerard really does fell emotions towards me, a nothing. Maybe I can feel emotions towards him. Even though I'm not a real person I could have a chance at being able to love.

Is that it? Love? I can't believe I'm asking myself this. Its like every story I had ever read the girl always asks this when she finally comes out of denial. The whole time you're reading the story you're like 'She bSO/b Loves him!' and then suddenly their together.

Does that mean I was in denial? Does that mean that I really do love him and I was in the first place? Does this mean I'm not in a very self-proposed denial spiralling towards a depression that could never be helped? Does this mean I can stop asking myself confusing questions I already know the answers to even through their extreme complications? Yes.

Yes, to all of it. I am now officially in love, I have decided.

With Gerard Way.

Smirking to myself I glanced over at Gee who had a kissy face to him pillow, very subtly calling it Frank. And Gerard is in love too.

With Frank Iero.

My lips stretched over my teeth.


	6. But Where's Your Heart

**Okay everyone, hope you like this. Now I'm going to have to say this now. Go. To. Mibba. For. Ferard. And Waycest. Which amazing BTW. I guess i can post them here but there aren't a lot of MCR lovers on here and it makes me sad. so. do it.**

**I know that I am OBSESSED and its like a heaven!! now...GO!!**

**Here's my new Ferard on there - ****/story/lacy-luver/Mind-Over-Matter/**

**my name-thingy is Faitily-Yours if you wanna look for any others :)**

**I have about 5 on there and a Waycest oneshot thats amazing **

* * *

Two weeks seemed to disappear as I swiftly made my small moves to help Gerard. Although, I still wasn't entirely sure what I was supposed to be doing. My guess was as good as any, and getting Gerard off his alcohol and drugs was first.

His withdrawal was harsh. He was often found in the bathroom spewing up the contents of his stomach after a futile attempt of finding his drugs. Which I ever so stealthly hid behind the poster above his bed. Using tape to make sure it stuck to the walls and putting the posters all closer together so it didn't look like it had a stash behind it.

Wow, I'm so smart sometimes. Why couldn't I be smart while I was alive? I bet Mrs.Hemmins would have been much happier with my report card marks then.

The alcohol I dumped into the sink every night after he fell unconscious on his bed. He always bought more of it all, but I hid and got rid of it before he could use any of it. Meaning he was going cold turkey, and this was very difficult right now. He did not need...oh say the guy who's trying to get into his pants right now.

"Oh common Frank. Pete just asked me for a night out. I have been studying diligently for the last three days in anticipation for the test I had today. Can't I have one night off?" Gerard started on our way home.

"Only if you can tell me what 'anticipation' means." I said floating next to him.

"That's not fair! Give me an easier question please?" His voice whiny and his face in a mock pout.

"Okay, fine. What's my middle name?" He knew this... He knows everything about me. As I do about him now.

"That's easy! Anthony!" I smiled.

"Correct, you can go to the party." He grinned like a mad man. "But no drugs and minimal alcohol." He nodded.

That night after Gerard had put on some really sexy skinnies, a tight ass Misfits band shirt and thick eyeliner his 'date' arrived.

"Hey Pete!" Gerard cried happily with a large smile to the brunette in the doorway. "Lets blow this popsicle stand!"

Ten minutes late we were all at the party and Gerard already had a beer in hand. Tsk, tsk.

I sat on a couch and allowed multiple people to sit on me before jumping up complaining about cold spots, while waiting for Gerard to find me. I was waiting to go home. What fun was a party if I couldn't drink or dance with people. Of course I wasn't exactly the party type when I iwas/i alive. Well I was I just wasn't invited to the cool parties. Mine were the ones where we sat and ate chips while playing truth or dare. Girls were way better in this context...well a lot more conservative at least.

I could of fallen asleep I was so bored, unfortunately for me ghosts can't sleep. God I wish I weren't dead.

Around one in the morning I caught the mop of black hair I loved so much and followed it just as a new couple fell to make out on the couch I was recently on. I followed him and his brunette 'date' as they left quickly and Pete pushed my Gee into the back seat roughly. I quickly slid in beside him.

"Hey Fwankie..." Gerard slurred to me quietly like a small child.

"Shh babe, wait till were alone." I swiped a stray hair from his eyes.

"Okway.." He whispered in a funny voice.

When we got to Gerard's house Pete pushed him all the way to his room Shoving him onto his bed and straddling his hips. Pete kissed his neck and started on a large hickey. I felt a strage pull towards the couch so I caved in and sat down.

"No, geroff Pete. Stop, I don't wanna with you."Gerard said while pushing the guy off lightly. But not hard enough apparently.

"Common Gerard, I know you really want me...Want me in you." Pete whispered into Gerard's ear before pushing him onto Gee's bed.

"No, I don't. Go home now please." This made Pete mad.

"Gerard. I want you, I don't care if you want it or not. You're bgetting/b it." Pete grabbed Gerard's left arm and tugged it to the right effectively flipping Gee onto his stomach.

"No, Pete, Stop!" This is where I intervene. I tried to push myself up from the couch I was sitting on but...I couldn't. And it wasn't that I felt too light or too heavy, I just couldn't move. Looking down I saw that there were small ropes attached to every inch of my body. Holding me to the couch. To my prison. I was stuck here, watching the one I iknew/i I loved being raped. No.

"Frank, its useless. You're trapped." The voice came from back where Gerard was, whipping my head to them I stared in disbelief. Pete...he was the one talking and he knew I was here? And he knew I was trapped, not to mention the menacing smirk he was sending me...meaning he did this. He set us up. He laughed a hollow evil laugh.

Pushing Gerard's shirt roughly off his body he bent over Gee.

"Please..." Gee pleaded for his virginity.

Slowly Pete pulls Gerard's belt through the loops and ever so torturing the pants descend to his ankles. Taking in his pray, Pete slaps his hands on Gerard's shoulders and digs his nails in, carving his mark while trailing them down his body. Gerard's screams were echoing in my head. His pleas to stop never being fulfilled.

"No...Please...Leave Gerard alone...he didn't do anything!" I yelled the back of Pete's head.

After his first thrust forward I tried to block them all out. I couldn't even stand to hear gee reassure me that everything was okay. I guess he could hear me yelling 'no' over and over again. Cause I couldn't so I guess he was more with it. I couldn't stand this anymore.

Just as Pete hit his limit and screamed in pleasure I screamed in torture.

I wanted to die...again.


	7. I See You Lying Next To Me

**Hey everyone, once again I will be telling you to go to Mibba. Cus I re-wrote this and it is SO much better than the one I have on here. Seriously. I love you all and everything. But I'm telling you, Mibba is so much better 3**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I love you all so so much 3**

I cried. Well technically I didn't cry, considering you actually need to be able to produce tears to cry and being a ghost I couldn't. So I sat there frozen in my place ... screaming as Pete pulled out of Gerard. His pale skin even more pale, as he was dropped to the bed in a heap, sobbing as well.

The anger I felt just looking at this...man. If that was even the appropriate word for it. The raw emotions I was feeling. It hurt. It hurt so much, and I felt powerful. Like using our feelings and emotions towards each other could help bring this guy down.

So I stretched. I pushed my arms out and tried to cut against the ropes that were burning into my skin.

I screamed at the minimal pain of the ropes slicing though my ghostly skin. The presence of blood, never meeting the cold exterior of my body.

"You." My voice was low and husky. Not even mine anymore. "Will. Pay." I couldn't even recognize it myself.

"Heh, and what's a scrawny midget ghost gunna do to save his poor...[i]Gee[/i]," The way he used his name just fazed me. It was [b]my[/b] nickname. Not his. Mine.

"[b]Bastard![/b]" If the whole block was listening I think they would of defiantly gone deaf.

My fist collided with the side of his jaw sending him into the mirror adorning one side of the wall. Smashing the glass all over the carpet.

"You'll pay Iero. And don't think Gerard won't hear from me." With that he fazed into nothing, leaving a mess in his wake.

"Frank..." Gee croaked out hoarsely.

"Shh, don't worry. I want you to sleep okay? Just...sleep. Think happy thought." He nodded and fell into a probably unsettling dream.

Immediately I cleaned the room. Stripping the bed from underneath Gerard of all reminders of what Pete had done. The clothes he had been wearing thrown down stairs and I even cleaned up his body with a wash cloth. Nothing, could be there that reminded him of what had happened to him. Nothing.

After I was content and happy with the job I did I walked though the wall to Mikey's room.

"Mikey I-" I stopped, not knowing to make of what was happening. In Mikey's room was the normal unicorn plaid room, a normal teenagers room. But on his bed was me. I mean my body.

I was naked with the exception of a thin sheet covering my hips and crotch. Two very noticeable bite marks made on my jugular.

He wasn't in the room. Well, I guess if he was he would of stopped Gerard's rape right? Rape. It sounded so dirty and horrible. It sounded as if Gerard would be stuck in an asylum for the rest of him life.

"Your is almost ready. All I need is your soul. But you have to finish the task at hand first." I whipped around to face Mikey.

"Mikey-Gerard-he-"

"I know."

"You know?"

"It had to happen Frank." He never seemed to call me Frankie anymore.

"Were you here?" Why didn't he help? Why did this have to happen?

"No. I could never live with myself if I were here, listening to my brother and my best friend in pain." I couldn't believe this. He knew. And even more, he didn't stop it. Why? Because it was [i]supposed[/i] to happen? I don't think so. Not this time buddy.

"What the fuck is your problem!"

His brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"[b]What the fuck! You could of saved your brother from the most traumatic thing in his fucking life and you...just leave?" I couldn't believe this. He was ruining his brothers life. He was making this harder for me, testing my abilities to save Gerard. He was [i]trying[/i] to off Gerard.

"Frank, it had to be done. This is all for the greater good." No, I was not having this.

"Do you even care for your brother!?! Don't you fucking love him? Or has becoming a fucking vampire limited your brain usage and turned you into a heartless drone!" I was loosing my temper and I knew it.

"Fuck you Frankie! You know perfectly well I love Gerard! He's my fucking brother, and this had to happen otherwise he would of fucking killed himself tomorrow!" what?

"What?"

"You don't know! You don't know a fucking thing! This is all a fucking game to you. Save Gerard and win your human life back. Maybe one day you can have a fucking family and shit but Gerard and I? Were fucking stuck. And he's in serious shit. This had to be done! IT HAD TO BE DONE!!" He was in tears. I encased him in my arms and held him up and he whimpered and continued on.

"He-He was beginning to think you didn't like him because of your fucking attitude and he was getting ready and planning his own demise. Fuck Frankie, if only you knew what was going on in his head. He needs you know. And he will realize how much you love him. How much you care for him." I was shocked, how did he know I loved him? How did he know Gerard's plans?

"How..." was all I could make out.

"The elders. They can see into minds, the past and the future. They know everything and they helped plan the attack." How was I supposed to take this. Lying down? God I hope not...I can't take much lying down.

"I...I can't take this." I walked out. Well more glided. I willed myself to walk gracefully in the face of depression.

I was starting this all over again, the whole, poor me and Gerard factor. And I was sick of it.

Sick of myself.

Entering Gerard's room I sat next to his body and ran my cold fingers through his hair. He didn't seem to mind so I kept going.

"Lay with me." I was so quiet I thought I missed it, but there it was. An invitation to join Gerard in bed... Okay.

I hugged him close to me the whole night. Nothing in my mind was worth this. Nothing in the world was worth this. Even becoming a night stalker of the dead would be condensation for being his lover. His love. [i]Love.[/i]

How can anyone stand that word. I sure as hell can't. It's over used, under meaningful and is way too small to mean something so large.

I wonder if I will ever get used to the idea of being with someone and being wanted instead of being alone all the time. This is taking its toll on me. Or more likely my heart.


End file.
